xawafandomcom-20200216-history
Nightmare
Nightmare is an active member of the XAWA roster, played by Josh Richardson. He debuted officially at the 2012 Awakening event, in a match with Kryptic that ended in a no contest. He was introduced as Brad Leech's tag team partner, and in their first match as a tag team, they won the XAWA Tag Team Championships. Brad Leech and Nightmare were a dominant force the entire time they teamed, until losing the belts at the 2012 Highway to Hell event, when Nightmare turned on Leech. It was revealed the next week that Leech had the match fixed so that Nightmare could get a shot at the XAWA World Heavyweight Championship, a match that would not be taking place now due to Nightmare's turning. Nightmare and Brad Leech had a 2 matches following Nightmares turn on Leech. Leech winning the first leading to Nightmare toying with Leech and even taking him out for weeks. Brad return at Redemption, and he and Nightmare had a awesome one on one in a 46 minute Texas Deathmatch. Nightmare beat Leech showing and dubing himself the Natural Born Killer of the XAWA, but also should his respect for Brad Leech. Nightmare then joined King Klick in hope of beating and bringing down Darkside for good. Nightmare did not like King Klick and believe he could beat Darkside on his own. In a 4 on 4 Tag match Nightmare beat 2 members of Darkside, and would have pinned the last member if it wasnt for King Klick leader Hillbilly cuzing Nightmare to be eliminated. The Following week Nightmare faced each member of King Klick in a 1 on 4 handicap match and beat all four members, leaving the group following the win over them. Nightmare then saw the World Title in his sights, calling out Blackheart who had just received the World Heavyweight Championship at the time, out for a match. Blackheart would defeat Nightmare on this occasion, but a week later, won the Tag titles with him. After losing them a week later, Nightmare would go on to win the first ever "Yager Memorial Cup," earning him a title shot, which he successfully used at Recoil. He would drop it to American Hillbilly for a week in November 2012 before defending it against Blackheart one final time at Anarchy Colloseum III in a 30-minute Ironman Match. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Wake Up Screaming'' (Fireman's Carry Facebuster) **''Bad Dream'' (Bicycle Kick) **Sweet Dreams (Triangle Choke) *'Signature moves' **Double Underhook Facebuster **Shoulderbreaker **Running Big Boot **Texas Cloverleaf **Powerslam *'Entrance music' **"Watershed" by Coal Chamber (May 29, 2012—August 25, 2012) **"Natural Born Killer" by Avenged Sevenfold (September 2, 2012—present) **"The Bitter End" by Stone Sour (November 5, 2012—November 25, 2012; used when teaming with Brad Leech) Championships and accomplishments *'eXtreme Anarchy Wrestling Association' **XAWA Hardcore Champion (4 times) **XAWA Tag Team Champion (2 times) ***with Brad Leech (1 time) ***with Blackheart (1 time) **XAWA World Heavyweight Champion (2 times; current) Category:Roster Category:2012 debuts Category:XAWA Tag Team Champions Category:XAWA Hardcore Champions Category:XAWA World Heavyweight Champions Category:Yager Memorial Cup winners